hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 6 (Dimensions)
Dimensions is the sixth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *TIM and Nathan dance up and down with a music box. *CHARLI shows the in and the out. *Chats puts a door and KELLIE knocks and walks in. *CHARLI shows the up and the down like a Jack in the box. *You And Me (Tour version). *CHARLI sings the ABC song. *NATHAN puts flowers pots up high, down low and in between. *CHARLI takes big and little steps, then she dances in a Russian way. *KATHLEEN ties balloons according with the colour of ribbons. *CHARLI puts three balloons up high, higher and even higher. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a tree (Tim) who gets sad because he couldn't grow up like other trees, a bird (Charli) and kids (Nathan and Kellie) help him. Gallery Tim S1 E6.png Charli S1 E6 1.png Kellie S1 E6.png Charli S1 E6 2.png Charli's ABC.png Nathan S1 E6.png Charli S1 E6 3.png Kathleen S1 E6.png Charli S1 E6 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E6.png Trivia *This is the first episode to feature Tim playing his guitar. *This is the first episode that starts with a Making Music Segment. *This is the first episode to feature Charli's ABC. *Russia, also officially known as the Russian Federation, is a federal state in Eurasia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russia Songlets ;Making music Stretch up, reach up Jump up too Let's do the up dance When the music tells us to. Now reach down, slither down Crouch down too Let's do the down dance When the music tells us to. Stretch up, reach up Jump up too Let's do the up dance... Now reach down, slither down Crouch down too Let's do the down dance When the music tells us to. Stretch up, reach up Jump up too Let's do the up dance When the music tells us to. Now reach down, slither down Crouch down too Let's do the down dance When the music tells us to. Stretch up, reach up Jump up too Let's do the up dance When the music tells us to. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Word play You can knock on a door (Knock, knock, knock) You can ring on a bell When the door opens up (Creak) You can walk right in. You can knock on a door (Knock, knock, knock) You can ring on a bell (Ring, ring, ring) When the door opens up (Creak) You can walk right in. You can knock on a door (Knock, knock, knock) You can ring on a bell When the door opens up (Creak) You can walk right in. ;Body move #02 Up and down like a Jack in the box Up and down and round we go Here comes Jack's friends to join the show Up and down and round we go. Up and down like a Jack in the box Up and down and round we go Here comes Jack's friends to join the show Up and down and round we go. Up and down like a Jack in the box Up and down and round we go Here comes Jack's friends to join the show Up and down and round we go. ;Filler song You And Me ;Filler song A B C everybody jump with me. Bend, jump. D E F swing to the right, swing to the left. G H I stretch right up to the sky. Stretch. J K L touch your toes, you're doing well. M N O breathe in lots and blow, blow, blow. P Q R jump and stretch out like a star. Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump. S T U relax for the count of two. One, two. V W X stretch and flex, stretch and flex. Y and Z relax and shake your arms and legs. That was Charli's exercises A to Z. ;Shapes in space I could build it up or I can take it down I could move it in or out I could build steps up or a wall down low Build lots of different shapes all around, all around Build lots of different shapes all around. I could build it up or I can take it down I could move it in or out I could build steps up or a wall down low Build lots of different shapes all around, all around Build lots of different shapes all around. I could build it up or I can take it down I could move it in or out I could build steps up or a wall down low In and out, in and out... Build lots of different shapes all around, all around Build lots of different shapes all around. I could build it up or I can take it down I could move it in or out I could build steps up or a wall down low Build lots of different shapes all around, all around Build lots of different shapes all around. ;Body move #03 Big step Little step Round and round we go Big step Little step Stepping right down low One, two, three, hey! One, two, three, hey! Round and round we go One, two, three, hey! One, two, three, hey! Round and round we go, whoa! One, two, three, hey! One, two, three, hey! Round and round we go, whoa! One, two, three, hey! One, two, three, hey! Round and round we go, hey! ;Puzzles and patterns No songlet ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Sharing stories No songlet Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about music box Category:Ep about up & down Category:Ep about in & out Category:Ep about doors Category:Ep about jack in the box Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Charli's ABC Category:Ep about ABC Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about flowers Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about Russia Category:Ep about steps Category:Ep about balloons Category:Ep about ribbons & bows Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about trees Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about helping